i ship it
by OryHarai
Summary: Serie de one shot s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja de Kentin x Alexy, mayormente sin colección. Humor, romance y una linda pareja de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

/Amour sucre ni sus personajes me pertenecen./

* * *

Serie de one shot´s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja KentinxAlexy, mayormente sin conexión. Un poco de romance, comedia y de más cosas. SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. Quedas advertido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Paseo al parque. **

Después de quedarse a ayudar a Nathaniel y ver cierta escena no tan agradable entre Kentin y Alexy en el laboratorio de ciencias, la pequeña Sucrette decidió no quedarse a ayudar al rubio después de clases pero eso no impidió que la chica castaña se llegará a imaginar que fue lo que molesto tanto a Armin como para dejarle un ojo morado a Kentin. Es decir, solo se estaban besando nada del otro mundo, seguro Armin sabiendo que su hermano es gay no se imaginara que tuviera un novio e hiciera esas cosas.

Llegó hasta el parque que estaba a una cuadra de su casa y para distraerse un poco del tema que estaba pensando se sentó en una pequeña banca de color blanco que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo azul y cerro los ojos recargándose un poco más en el respaldo de la banca.

Ella nunca se imaginó que su enamorado de su antiguo instituto y su mejor amigo del nuevo instituto llegarían a "algo" más que amistad o mejor dicho nunca imaginó que Kentin fuera… como Alexy. Pero bueno para el amor hay límites, aunque en cierta manera e sentía un poco celosa ya que Kentin no le prestaba tanta atención como antes y ella siempre imagino que Kentin se le pasaría enamorado de ella pero eso no le impedía que se sintiera alegre por sus dos amigos.

Se sentó derecha en la banca y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas recargando su cara en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Y qué pasaría si los chicos también estuvieran saliendo entre ello? ¿Se sentiría feliz por ellos? ¿O decepcionada? Aún no sabía lo que sentía por ellos. Apreciaba mucho a Castiel a pesar de que el la molestara con sus pechos. Quería mucho a Nathaniel su sobre protección (o celos) le hacían sentir seguro. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Lysandro era encantador, caballeroso y divertido, pero siempre perdía su libreta y luego estaba Armin muy relajado y lo quería mucho, se podría decir que le alegraba el día estar cerca de él a excepción de que cuando se adentraba a sus videojuegos no le hacía caso a nadie ni a los maestro.

Pero si ellos empezaran a salir… Se sentiría sola de alguna manera.

Ahora que lo pensaba ni Kentin ni Alexy le habían dicho aun que salían. Se la pasaban juntos todo el día excepto cuando Armin se molestaba y se llevaba a su hermano con él. Es más si no fuera porque ella los vio besándose ni enterada estaría de su relación. Bueno tal vez mañana les preguntaría.

¡Ha! Eso le llevaba al tema del principio ¿Por qué a Armin le molestaría tanto que Kentin y Alexy estuvieran saliendo? La chica se levantó de la banca y camino de vuelta a casa.

Ella nunca se imaginaria que un día un chico militar estuviera a punto de "violar" a un chico peli-azul y dicho chico peli-azul no se resistiría. Bueno al menos a los ojos de un chico gamer era "violar" a su hermanito.

Tampoco se imaginaria que ese mismo día Armin tratará de matar al castaño. "Pervertido" "Bastardo" y otras tantas palabras ofensivas saldrían de la boca del gamer.

"No le hice nada" "estas exagerando" Contestara Kentin tratando de defenderse aunque fuera más que obvio que "no estaban haciendo nada".

Pero claro eso nunca se imaginaria la inocente de sucrette que caminada despreocupadamente hacia su casa.

.

.

.

O si…

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Doble

**/Amour sucre ni sus personajes me pertenecen./**

**Serie de one shot´s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja KentinxAlexy, mayormente sin conexión. Un poco de romance, comedia y Una linda pareja de por medio. **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. Quedas advertido.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Doble.**

Pasaban ya de las 6 de la tarde en el instituto sweet amoris. Kentin seguía ahí porque olvido terminar una tarea que era para ese mismo día, por suerte el profesor le dejo entregarlo hasta las 7 de la noche que era la hora en que salía de sus labores como maestro. Le faltaba poco y podría irse por fin a casa a descansar.

En el silencio reinaba en la biblioteca en la que estaba, La tenue luz de iluminaba lo suficiente para alcanzar a leer y el viento soplaba haciendo bailar las cortinas de las ventana en la sala. Sintió a alguien tomar asiento en la silla enfrente de él, pero estaba tan concentrado que no le dio importancia alguna.

-Entonces…. ¿Sales con un gemelo?- Pregunto con algo de burla la voz enfrente de él. Esto lo sorprendió de sobre-manera y volteo a ver quién era el que estaba enfrente de él.

-Hola Nathaniel…- Saludo con molestia.

-¿Qué se siente?-

-¿Qué se siente qué?-

-Salir con alguien idéntico a otra persona.-

-Alexy y Armin no se parecen… uno tiene el pelo pintado…-

-imagina…- Dijo poniéndose más cómodo en su asiento, más el otro seguía escribiendo sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta.- Si Alexy se dejase el pelo negro, ¿Cómo sabrías si estas saliendo con Armin o Alexy?

-Eso nunca pasaría… a él le gusta su pelo azul.-

-¿Y si Armin se lo pinta azul?-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos se hace pasar por el otro?-

-…-

-No lo notarias. Tal vez incluso estés saliendo con los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-…-

-Solo imagínalo…-

-¡Agg!- Kentin tomo sus cosas a salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¡espera!- Grito Nathaniel.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Y si tuvieras relaciones con uno pensando que es el otro? ¿O con los dos al mismo tiempo?-

-¡JODÉTE!- Se dio media vuelta de nuevo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Ahora para su desgracia tenia imágenes perturbadoras en su mente. Y eso que veía no le gustaba para nada. –Ascos- murmuro, para enfocarse en buscar al maestro y entregarle su trabajo atrasado.

.

.

.

.

-Lamento llegar tarde, tenía que comer antes de venir.- Se disculpó Alexy mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la biblioteca enfrente de Nathaniel. –Te agradezco aceptar ser mi tutor- dijo sacando un cuaderno rojo de su mochila.

-No hay problema- El rubio cerro su libro dejándolo a un lado de la mesa y fijo su vista en el peli azul. –Dime, ¿Has pensado en dejarte el pelo negro?- Pregunto con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿He?-

.

.

.

* * *

Desde el jueves tuve problemas para subir capítulos.. (no me dejaba) pero ahora si, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por sus Review a:

*** Gato salvaje**

*** La muerte azul**

***anon-chan**

*** Y por ahí si me falta otra por mencionar, GRACIAS!**

( a gato salvaje que me sigue en tumblr, solo aviso que subo kenxy, pero también mucho chack *chase young x jack spicer* y bueno por ahí si aparecen mis publicaciones de un pelirrojo super mono, me disculpo xD )

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
